The invention generally relates to school bus alert system and method and more particularly to roadway sign that has an obvious sensible warning device which is reasonably interpretable by drivers that (i) they are approaching a bus stop zone and (ii) there concurrently is a school bus stopped at the bus stop zone or proximately so. A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of preferred embodiments and examples.